Pain An Orochimaru's Duaghter's and Sasuke's love
by Shy3moGirl
Summary: just read my damn story. oh and i have a quizazz account just so u know.


**Name: Tamaki Uchiha**

**Family: Dad-Orochimaru Mom-Angle Uchiha (KIA)**

**Friends: Miharu Mizuki, and Hiro Honda.**

**Eye color: black but in demon form they are yellow**

**Hair color: dark purple but in demon form its black**

**Personality: emo, smart, funny, random (only shows real emotions around her friends)**

**Likes: black, moon, stars, walking, being alone, blood, snakes, rain, music**

**Dislikes: annoying people, Kabuto, and a lot more stuff**

**Chakra: fire and lightning**

**Skills: she can summon snakes. She can also talk to all animals. She also has the mongeko (sp?) shirnigan (sp?). She is a snake demon so she has snake features sometimes. Nothing else special except that all of your skills are at a jonin level.**

**Past: when she was 3 their hideout was attacked and her mom was killed protecting her and that unlocked her demon power and her mongeko shirnigan. She killed the attackers just as her dad arrived to see what had happened. He cried over the death of his beloved wife. Once she had a proper barreal he told Tamaki that he would train her to be a ninja. She could deactivate her demon power though it didn't deactivate. Her dad said it was cause of the shock and it would deactivate when either she got another shock or her emotions took control of her. When Tamaki turned 6 she began going to the ninja academy at and was constantly made fun of by the other kids cause of what she looked like. It did make her feel bad but not enough to deactivate her powers. She wasn't allowed to use her shirnigan cause the clan was wiped out. She knew Itachi and was friends with him and vise versa. She knew the real reason why Itachi killed his whole clan. But when her dad tried to take his body and he refused her and her dad left the Akatski. She scolded him later for that, but know she is 12 almost 13 and her dad is making her enter the chunin exams.**

**Name: Miharu Mizuki**

**Family: unknown**

**Friends: Tamaki Uchiha, and Hiro Honda**

**Eye color: blue/black (changes but reasons are unknown)**

**Hair color: blue**

**Personality: funny, random, crazy, smart, bubbly, and pervy **

**Likes: singing, dancing, and hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: preps, Kabuto, and other stuff that I don't want to type **

**Chakra: water**

**Skills: she can also summon snakes but they are water snakes. Miharu has a water spirit/demon in her and so she can control water (like Gaara with his sand). She can do anything with water also her medical Nin jutsu excels greatly.**

**Past: because of what she is her old village shunned her and forced her out. She never knew her parents and never cared. She was found by Orochimaru out in the woods crying so he took her in and decided to train her along with his own daughter and they soon became best friends and she never made fun of Tamaki once. They were inseparable. Still are. She is part of Tamaki's team that will be going into the chunin exams.**

**Name: Hiro Honda**

**Family: dead**

**Friends: Tamaki Uchiha, and Miharu Mizuki**

**Eye color: red/black/blue**

**Hair color: red**

**Personality: emo, smart, random, crazy, funny (only shows his real emotions around his friends)**

**Likes: being alone, music, walking, nighttime, rain, and not much more**

**Dislikes: almost everything**

**Chakra: fire and wind**

**Skills: he can also summon snakes. He can summon lost spirits/souls. His speed is out ranked to no one. He can do the fire ball jutsu. His clan is made of fallen stars and they all have wings but can contract them when the want or vise versa. He can fly (well duh). Not much more to tell just read and you will find out.**

**Past: his whole clan was murdered by his older brother (omj sound familiar). It happened right in front of him and he has sworn to kill him and does not consider him a part of the clan. After he witnessed this he ran and ran and ran and ran until he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Orochimaru. He took him with him and trained him along with Tamaki and Miharu. He also didn't make fun of Tamaki and didn't shun Miharu. He is the third and final member to Tamaki's team.**

"**But dad it makes no freaking sense for me and my team to enter the chunin exams when we already surpass anbu!"**

"**No buts! You have to help me so I can get a new body!"**** he came over and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug back because ever since Itachi wouldn't let him have his body he has been looking for one that comes close. I loved my dad but even I would have made sure he didn't take Itachi's body. **

"**Now go get ready cause we will be leaving soon."**** I nodded and went to find Hiro and Miharu. I was going to go check out in the back of the hideout cause that's where we usually hung out. Sure enough once I got there they where there and they looked bored.**

"**Hey guys! My dad said we gotta enter the chunin exams. I already tried to get out of it but he said no. and we have to get ready now because we will be leaving soon!"**** they both groaned and got up and walked over to me.**

"**This is gona be sooooo boring!"**

"**I agree…but it will be fun to see the looks on all those genins faces when they see our advanced moves!"****we all laughed and then walked back into the hideout. Miharu and I went into our room while Hiro went into his.**

"**Hey! Who knows maybe there will be some cute boys there!"**** I looked up and gave her my what-the-hell look.**

"**Oh please don't tell me you don't even think about boys when every village we go into boys' swoon over us."**

"**No I think about them just not like that. I think about how annoying they are and how they piss me of and are jerks and how they stalk us!"**

"**Hiro isn't like that!"**

"**No your right Hiro's different."****And with that we were done putting all of our stuff into our scrolls and walked out of our room and to the lounge where Hiro, Kabuto, my dad, and 4 people I've seen in other hideouts.**

"**Okay so you three will be from the village hidden in grass. Here are your head bands."**** He tossed us each a head band I put mine around my neck and so did Miharu and Hiro. Kabuto's team went out before us then my dad's team waited a half hour then set out and then my team waited a half hour and then we went out.**

**time skip to when they get to the village (not the right time skip) **

"**Ugh…..finally we are here! That was the most boring trip ever!"**

"**Yeah it was we didn't get attacked once."**

"**Yeah…ugh…way to many people…"**

"**Ye****ah****…****"****as if it was on cue we all turned emotionless. Around each other we had most of our emotions but around others we had none. We walked trough the village and found a hotel and checked in. we got to rooms one with two beds and another with one. I and Miharu went to our room while Hiro went to his. We put our stuff in the room then walked to Hiro's room and we all decided to walk around because we were bored. As we were walking we heard some commotion and went to see what was up. We saw two sand ninja and one was holding up a little kid the other was just standing there. And across from them were two leaf ninja and one was all tense and shouting at the sand ninja that was holding up the little kid to let him go. The other leaf ninja was yelling at that kid to calm down. I sighed. I noticed that another leaf ninja was in a tree near them watching what was going on. **_**"Is everyone here but that one leaf ninja self-centered?"**___**I decided not to wait for an answer. I was picked on as a kid so this was sort of my soft spot no matter what in every village that I saw this I had to do something. I walked over to the ninja and that made all of them shut up and look at me even tree boy. **

"**Put the kid down before I kill you…"**** I glared by best evil glare I had and had a serious look on my face.**

"**Like you could kill me grass ninja!"**

"**Grass or not I will kill you if you don't put the kid down."**

"**What's it to you anyway your from the grass not leaf."**

"**So? You see I was picked on as a kid and so this is sort of like my soft spot when I see bulling going on I just have to do something grass, leaf, sand, snow, or what ever I have to do something. So this is the last time I am telling you to put him down cause if you don't I will kill you."****He dropped the kid and then I glared at him. He looked me up and down and then stopped at my boobs. My eyes widened. He now had me officially pissed!**

"**What's wrong you look angry"**** he was taunting me and still staring at my boobs. I decided to toy with him.**

"**I am flattered really but you see I already have a boyfriend."**** He wasn't even faced but then he brought his gaze to my eyes and the girl behind him muttered something to him.**

"**Well he isn't here so he doesn't have to know."**** Omj this guy is gona get kill before the exams even start!**

"**In fact he is here and on my team."**** I knew they were there listening so I signaled them to get over here. I saw that they both looked beyond pissed. Hiro came over to me and put his arm around me. He knew the drill he would do this sometimes for me and Miharu when one of our fan-boys got too attached.**

"**Ha. That little punk. He is nothing compared to a real man."**

"**Well I don't see one around here other then him. You don't even know him. And even if I didn't have a boyfriend which I don't I wouldn't go out with a slim ball like you. Get a clue bat man you are weird."****I could have handled that better but I was pissed.**

"**Wait I thought that punk was your boyfriend?"**

"**Well I lied. He is one of my best friends and he is my teammate. So you see you made a very big mistake by insulting him."**

"**Thanks but I would rather take care of him myself during the exams…"**** a wicked smirk played across his face. I also smirked.**

"**Enjoy…"**** they walked away a little creeped out with a red head that was behind tree boy. The little boy walked up to me and behind him was the two ninja and then tree boy jumped down near them and they also walked over to me and my team.**

"**Thanks so much miss. You saved me."**

"**I didn't do anything special…"**** I noticed that tree boy was starring at me. **_**"Fan-boy…"**___

"**Sure you did you made him put me down…"**

"**Yeah but you sure were scaring…"**

"**Saying you were gona kill him and all…"**

"**I'm a ninja it's my job to be scary at times…"**** that damn boy was still starring at me I didn't want to embarrass him but this kid just pissed me off by looking at me. Then I realized who he was. It was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. Well he wasn't like Itachi at all. He kept starring at me and the other girl noticed to and shot me a death glare. **_**"WTF!"**___

"**Hey! Sasuke stop starring at me!"**** all of there eye widened except my friends. I take it they were shocked I knew his name.**__

"**How do you know my name?"**** I smirked. I leaned close to his ear and whispered.**

"**Your brother… I know him… he's my…friend…"**** I backed away. I saw that he was now glaring at me!**

"**Don't you ever get that close to MY Sasuke-kun again!"****she must be a fan-girl. I gave her a glare. I don't like fan-people.**

"**You are not my dad. You don't tell me what to do. Nor does my dad half the time."**

"**That explains a lot considering how rude you are. What about your mom is she just there so people can stare at her ugliness!"**** what the hell is wrong with her! Cause now I am majorly pissed off!**

"**DON'T! YOU! DARE! TALK! ABOUT! MY! MOM! And just so you know my mom was killed in front of me by rouge ninja and she was originally from here. This village. She was a hero and her strength was great. So don't go running your mouth before you know what you're taking about."**

"**Pfft. Sure you probably made up that whole story so you could get sympathy. I mean look at you… what are you? Part snake? You're ugly and you're probably stupid too! A bad ninja even! I am surprised you even have any friends!"****I was about to say something when Hiro and Miharu cut in.**

"**Listen Pinky you better just back off of my friend. And if you don't not only will you have to deal with me but also-"**

"**Me! So shut your stupid ugly pink mouth!"****She didn't say anything back but she did look like she was on the verge of tears.**

"**Who are you people?"**

"**Tamaki and you don't need to know my last name until it is said or necessary."**

"**Miharu same deal with the name."**

"**Hiro…"**


End file.
